


Amphitrite

by Valium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: "[...]As bolhas começaram a surgir em torno de mim. Não tinha mais ar. E não me soltou. Ele, que não parecia jamais perder o fôlego sob a água como se respirasse dela, ele, que sorria de maneira demoníaca e cuja expressão falava de um segredo que só ele conhecia. O jeito com que o mantinha dizia que estava disposto a compartilhá-lo comigo. Presumi, naquele momento, que me queria morta. Meu corpo gritava por oxigênio, e eventualmente a água invadiu meus pulmões. Me preparei para sufocar.E não sufoquei.Não sufoquei, não me afoguei. A água invadiu meus pulmões e saiu, naturalmente, como se fosse ar e como se eu mesma tivesse guelras para respirá-la."Você e eu," o sorriso dele dizia. "Agora nós compartilhamos a mesma sina."[...]"





	1. Chapter 1

O mar me chamava quando eu era uma menina.

Eu tinha medo do repuxo do oceano, medo de cair em um buraco na areia e nunca mais ser encontrada, medo dos pequenos crustáceos que morderiam meus pés. De tudo isso, mas nunca da água. A água salgada que deixava minha pele grudenta e acariciava neus pés, e me puxava para dentro, e sussurrava "vem". Eu sempre soube que era o oceano, porque muitas vezes não havia outra viva alma em quilômetros, e eu ainda escutava. Vem, ele dizia, e eu nunca pude atender. Meu corpo queria seguir, queria encontrar quem o puxava para dentro, mas eu, consciente, não atendi. Não tinha guelras. Iria me afogar. Aquilo não era um sonho. Nos meus sonhos água e ar eram o mesmo. Já haviam me dito que ouvir o mar não era coisa boa. Que os espíritos do mar me queriam, e que ouvi-los apenas fazia me pôr em perigo. Se afaste do mar, me diziam.

Eu teria tido um futuro brilhante como médica, como advogada, como mulher de negócios. Mas nunca quis nada disso. Era uma menina despenteada e ativa demais, e quando implorei para nadar, meus pais atenderam. Acharam que era uma paixão infantil, mas eu me senti bem na água. Era onde precisava estar.

Cresci nadando melhor do que andava. Meus pais, conservadores, acharam que estava na hora de parar quando tinha doze anos. Não era coisa de meninas decente, eles diziam. Mas não foram bem sucedidos. Quando tiraram de mim as piscinas as notas caíram, eu não consegui mais parar em um lugar, e, depois de algum tempo, eles concluíram que o melhor a ser feito era permitir que eu nadasse.

Eu podia ter tido um futuro brilhante como médica, mas a Fortuna sorriu para mim, e eu tinha um futuro brilhante como nadadora pela frente. Com dezessete anos, era uma nadadora olímpica promissora. As competições eram um prazer, e, com o tempo, meus pais aprenderam a aceitar — aceitando, torciam por mim.

Talvez tivesse sido com dezessete que eu o vi pela primeira vez. Minha memória nunca me fez jus. Ele não estava ali para torcer. Estava ali para competir, competia na piscina do outro lado do prédio. Era preguiçoso. Presunçoso. Não se importava em estar adiantado nem nada assim. Sabia que iria vencer. E vencia. Só tinha mais medalhas do que eu entre a competição regional.

Nunca tive tempo para pensar em ter uma vida amorosa, e não iria começar naquele momento. Nunca procurei saber quem era, apenas segui com a vida. Foi difícil ignorar as notícias sobre o outro nadador, apesar, pois chegavam sem que eu requisitasse.

Cruzamos caminhos quando saí do país para uma das minhas primeiras competições internacionais. Éramos do mesmo lugar, naturalmente nossos quartos de hotel, assim como de nossos pares, eram próximos, e naturalmente comemos todos na mesma mesa de café da manhã. Eu com meu chá, prestando pouca ou nenhuma atenção à conversa em torno de mim, ele com qualquer coisa salgada que pudesse encontrar.

—Você é a Song. — ele me olha, como se pudesse ver até a camada interior de meu ego. Não sorri. E não pergunta. — Ouvimos muito sobre você.

—E nós sobre você. — respondo, sem perder a calma. Ele ri, mas aquilo não chega aos olhos.

—Vamos ver então se você é boa. — ele deixa seu prato sobre a mesa, calmo como o mar antes da tempestade, e sai do lugar, rodeado pelas especulações tanto do time feminino quanto masculino.

As outras garotas perguntaram se eu tinha feito algo para incomodá-lo, e eu as ignorei como era meu direito. Se algo havia acontecido, estava dentro da cabeça dele. Eu estava bebendo meu chá.

Aquela foi uma competição que ganhei. Sem muita surpresa. Apesar da habilidade das outras atletas, as apostas eram em mim. E depois disso, toda vez que ele passava por mim, me cumprimentava. Ninguém mais. Apenas os outros de seu time e eu. Aparentemente tinha passado no teste que me tinha imposto silenciosamente.

Nos tornamos amigos. Gradualmente e de uma maneira estranha. HyunSaeng Quan não era de muitas palavras, mas as usava bem. Era também extremamente bonito, o que fez com que toda sorte de boato surgisse. Estávamos ambos focados demais em nossas carreiras para dar qualquer atenção a eles naquele momento, e carreiras de sucesso, diga-se.

Não foi até termos vinte anos que qualquer coisa aconteceu. Éramos novos e estúpidos, e nenhum de nós dormia com facilidade. Fui eu que o beijei, em um hotel em algum país estrangeiro, numa madrugada depois de um ouro para ele e uma prata para mim, com margaritas com sal demais à nossa frente.

Nunca foi algo sério. Não era para ser. Não nos encontrávamos de nenhuma outra maneira. Os treinos eram sérios demais para serem interrompidos por uma estupidez qualquer. Nossas vidas pessoais não incluíam espaço para algo assim. Mas toda vez que estávamos no mesmo lugar com vitórias na costas acordávamos sob os mesmos lençóis sem uma peça de roupa entre nós. Tornou-se um hábito. Um hábito que precisava de um fim, dizia qualquer um que soubesse, mas um hábito.

Naquele momento de nossas vidas, estávamos no topo, fazendo mais dinheiro do que poderíamos pensar em gastar — e portanto eu o guardava — e sempre em outro lugar. Nunca cheguei a me mudar da casa de meus pais quando chegava de volta a meu lugar de origem. Eles nunca souberam de nada além de minhas vitórias.

Nunca tivemos facilidade para dormir. Aquilo tudo acontecia fazia um ano quando fomos parar naquela piscina, de pés para dentro da água três horas da manhã. Ele tinha parecido preocupado desde que me vira na viagem para lá. A piscina era dentro do hotel, num ambiente onde tudo era branco, e as janelas para o oceano ocupavam uma parede inteira. Tínhamos nossas medalhas, e ele insistira em ver a piscina interna. Depois de uma longa história sobre como o cachorro de meus pais comera um telefone, ríamos com os pés na água, ele com as calças escuras de pijama enroladas até o joelho, eu usando uma camisola comprida de algodão.

—Devíamos pular. — ele declara, encarando a água com olhos escuros.

—Talvez devêssemos. — respondo.

Ele levanta e me estende a mão sem dizer mais nada. Sorri, mas vejo a apreensão no fundo. Levanto também, e aceito a mão estendida. Contamos juntos até três, e rindo, pulamos na piscina. Ele segurava minhas mãos, e enquanto me segurava debaixo da água, sorria. Apreensivo, contente, temendo algo, deleitado. Sorri de volta. Segurava o ar, e por mais que fosse eficiente, não duraria para sempre. Mas quando o ar que me mantinha acabou, HyunSaeng continuou a me segurar embaixo da água. Lutei, empurrei, mas quisesse ou não, ele era mais forte. Entrei em pânico. Minha vida inteira dediquei à água, e é nela em que eu morrerei, afogada por quem compartilhara meus melhores momentos. As bolhas começaram a surgir em torno de mim. Não tinha mais ar. E não me soltou. Ele, que não parecia jamais perder o fôlego sob a água como se respirasse dela, ele, que sorria de maneira demoníaca e cuja expressão falava de um segredo que só ele conhecia. O jeito com que o mantinha dizia que estava disposto a compartilhá-lo comigo. Presumi, naquele momento, que me queria morta. Meu corpo gritava por oxigênio, e eventualmente a água invadiu meus pulmões. Me preparei para sufocar.

E não sufoquei.

Não sufoquei, não me afoguei. A água invadiu meus pulmões e saiu, naturalmente, como se fosse ar e como se eu mesma tivesse guelras para respirá-la.

"Você e eu," o sorriso dele dizia. "Agora nós compartilhamos a mesma sina."

Haviam algumas coisas a retirar daquela experiência. Não consiga crer naquilo que meus sentidos me proviam, e foi a primeira vez que entendi a noção de sentidos que enganam dos filósofos gregos. Ele podia respirar água. Era por isso que ganhava com tanta facilidade. Eu estava em um estado em que podia respirar água. Eu não era o que quer que ele fosse, era meramente humana. Alguma coisa havia causado aquela situação. O que levava a minha última conclusão. Quando cheguei a ela, pus a mão sobre a boca automaticamente. Ele fechou os olhos e riu, após me soltar, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Concordou com a cabeça. Tinha ficado óbvio para ele também.

Mais uma vez ele tinha me testado. Mas dessa vez, ele queria ter certeza de que seria pai.


	2. Limão

Molhados e mais acordados do que nunca, voltamos ao quarto dele. Ele respondeu todas as minhas perguntas antes que eu as fizesse, e eu apenas ouvi, enrolada em uma toalha.

Sim, ele tinha uma cauda. Parecida com a de um peixe leão, disse. Mas só aparecia quando em água salgada. Precisava estar imerso em água pelo menos uma vez por dia, e como em maioria era água doce, bebia água salgada o tempo todo.

Sim, eu estar carregando um filho dele era o que me dava a capacidade de respirar na água.

—Seu corpo muda em prol da criança. — balançou a cabeça. — Assim que o sangue dela estiver fora do seu sistema, essa capacidade vai embora. Aproveite a vantagem nas piscinas enquanto isso, eu suponho. — e virou para mim. — A menos que não queira ficar com ela.

Aquilo me fez parar. Não havia nenhum elemento indutor de culpa na voz dele, e no entanto, não tinha pensado naquilo ainda. Descobrira não tinha nem meia hora. Mas a ideia não parecia um peso. Eu tinha os meios e o dinheiro para criar um filho. Obviamente não fora planejado, mas aquilo não mudaria a maneira de tratá-lo. Parecia apropriado. A nadadora e sua família composta por nadadores. Crescia em mim como um broto. Sim, eu queria ficar com a criança.

HyunSaeng assentiu. Se fosse meu desejo, ele ficaria, se não, ajudaria de longe. A imagem de uma família já tinha crescido e amadurecido desde o tempo de nossa chegada, quando sentiu o cheiro produzido pelo embrião. Decidira que queria aquilo também. Sabia que seria uma jornada longa e complicada, a apreensão agarrava nele como perfume, e estava disposto a passar por aquilo.

Disse que eu deveria beber água salgada, entrar no oceano tanto quanto possível. Eu não era como ele. Aquela criança me faria mais cansada, mais faminta, mais sedenta, mas também mais forte, se eu a provesse com o que precisava.

Ele tinha medo, eu sentia. Medo de tudo que podia ir errado. Não era incomum que mães humanas morressem no parto de um deles se feito do modo errado. Implorou pelo segredo, eu concordei. Sabia que tiraria muito de meus pais por contar a eles ou porventura perder a gravidez. Era arriscado para todos os envolvidos. Eu continuaria treinando e competindo até que ficasse óbvio demais que eu não tinha simplesmente ganhado peso. Tiraria "férias". Meu treinador obviamente saberia que era uma licença, mas ninguém mais. E o último, e talvez mais apavorante passo, fazer com que a mãe e avó dele ajudassem no parto. Para mim era apavorante porque não sabia como eram. Para ele, era justamente porque as conhecia.

Seguimos em frente com aquilo. Decidimos que era melhor que fôssemos um casal publicamente, assim, seria menos ensurdecedor o barulho que saísse quando voltássemos de férias com um bebê. Querendo ou não éramos figuras públicas, nadadores com certa fama e que apareciam em toda sorte de tablóide.

Quis saber mais sobre o mundo em que ele vivia, e da qual meu filho seria parte. Às vezes fazia perguntas, e ele respondia a maioria delas mesmo quando eram enxeridas.

HyunSaeng era o primeiro filho da família principal de um clã massivo. Sua mãe e seu pai eram como ele, seus avós, bisavós... E quem mais estivesse na ascendência dele.

—Maiores do que nós apenas os Zale. Minha família odeia Zales. — balançou a cabeça.

Ele seria o líder (chefe? Governante?) do clã assim que o considerassem pronto. A herança do título era por ordem de nascimento. Sua avó tinha sido a matriarca, mas estava idosa e sem vontade de desempenhar suas funções. Seu pai então as herdara, mas ele sabia, com um revirar de olhos, que o pai também queria se livrar delas assim que possível. Na maioria dos clãs, a estrutura era matriarcal. Os Zale também iam por ordem de nascimento, Os Meltem e Anahita eram de estruturas patriarcais.

Ele tinha uma irmã, Sandara. Ele a chamava de Limão.

—Por quê?

—É azeda. — sorriu.

Era dois anos mais nova do que ele, e segundo ele, muitas vezes mais irritante.

Os clãs costumavam ter habilidades específicas. O dos Quan, segundo ele, novamente, era de controlar a água.

—Como em Avatar?

—Como em Avatar.

O dos Zale era poder comunicar por via telepática com os outros de mesmo sangue desde que estivessem perto o suficiente. Os Meltem controlavam o vento. Os Anahita podiam prever o futuro imediato, alguns tinham visões mais abrangentes. Os Durdana podiam conversar com animais. Os Kaimana podiam ler mentes humanas. Os Raga e os Venilia podiam transformar a pele em diamante. Não quis me falar de outros. Disse que aqueles eram os únicos de que eu precisava saber, e saber demais é perigoso.

Perguntei o que sua família pensava de humanos. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse uma palavra apenas.

—Comida.

Levou muito tempo até que eu perguntasse sobre algo assim de novo.

Eles matavam, sim, a humanos quando adultos. Podiam usar formas de controle que pareceriam canto para nós. O quanto matavam estava indiretamente ligado a seu poder. Mulheres o faziam por necessidade, seu poder e saúde ia e vinha com o tempo e as ondas, e era melhor mantê-lo constante. Homens geralmente o faziam por gosto, se faziam, já que não tinham variações significativas. Matava-se o humano e se comia seu coração.

Eles não podiam conversar com animais marinhos, salvo os que podiam, mas estes eram como animais de fundo de quintal para eles. Alguns tinham tubarões de estimação, em áreas onde o acesso ao oceano era fácil e tubarões fossem comuns.

Quis saber quanto tempo viviam. "Muito", me respondeu. "Muito mais do que humanos vivem." Não tentei perguntar de novo.

Os Quan eram uma família antiga e de números. Hyunsaeng diz que muitas de suas ancestrais eram tomadas como concubinas nos tempos de império da China. Não aspiravam dar filhos a imperador nenhum porque certamente viveriam mais do que ele, embora às vezes acontecesse, e não incomum, pelo favoritismo blatante que tinham por suas mães, era a criança favorita do governante. Disse que uma delas foi a primeira esposa de um príncipe que se tornou herdeiro, uma moça sábia chamada Huijie, na dinastia Song.

Houveram outros momentos em que fiz perguntas mais estúpidas.

—Ei?

—Sim?

—Vocês... — fiz um sinal vago. — Sabe. Quando estão com cauda de peixe? — Ele riu e balançou a cabeça de maneira estranha.

—Só mer casados fazem isso. Não se faz algo assim a esmo. É a coisa mais íntima possível.

E ele respondeu mesmo assim.

Casamento era uma coisa diferente para eles. Não era algo religioso, e talvez fosse a razão de haver poucos deles casados fora de casamentos políticos. Era um elo energético, um sentia o que o outro sentia, e em caso de ferimentos, um retirava sua força do outro. Era um ritual que uma vez feito só podia ser quebrado com a morte de um deles. Não havia uma maneira de divórcio. Enquanto estivessem ali estariam ligados. E não podia ser feito em humanos, não por purismo, por capacidade física. Seria demais para um humano.

A cada mês passante me aproximava do momento em que a criança nasceria. Eventualmente precisamos começar a planejar.

Eu não sabia dizer qual de nós estava mais nervoso quando entramos no barco. A avó dele morava em uma ilha, pegamos a balsa para lá. Sua mãe e irmã ficavam lá também depois que ele saíra de casa, diferente de mim, ele tinha comprado um apartamento próprio.

Estava no último mês de gravidez, e, embora com ressalvas, a família dele tinha concordado em ajudar com o parto. Esperávamos, ao menos.

A ilha era um lugar ébrio e de aparência fria, rochoso, repleto de penhascos e de um vento frio e salgado. Não era lugar para humanos, mas lá eles estavam, fazendo turismo e festivais. Podia jurar que frente ao ar do oceano alguma coisa nele pareceu mudar. Os olhos certamente mudaram. Eu via a luz refletir no fundo dos olhos como com gatos.

As mulheres Quan viviam numa parte remota da ilha, com um bloqueio de floresta entre elas e o restante da cidade. A casa fora construída no alto de um dos penhascos, o que parecia mais estável, e a estrada para lá era íngreme e difícil. Ele me diz que há passagens pelo penhasco, e cavernas mais adiante, nas porções da pedra que adentram o mar.

Ele é recebido com carinho, mas também com rigidez. Não há nenhum afeto quando sorriem e me dão boas vindas. Depois de tudo acontecer, ele me diz que a velha Quan Ru Yi cantava para mim toda vez que estava perto. Sua mãe, SunHye, nem se incomodava com isso. Não me queria ali. Sandara foi tão azeda quanto ele disse que seria. Mas apesar do ódio por mim que as unia, convivemos em paz no tempo em que fiquei ali. Passei a maior parte dele em repouso.

Estranhamente ou não, foi enquanto a velha Ru Yi cantava para mim que a bolsa de água estourou.


	3. Ressaca

Estávamos na casa apenas as quatro mulheres. Ru Yi sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e esperou até saber que ele estaria fora por tempo o suficiente. Eu não era páreo para o poder dela, que me mantinha calma e disposta a seguir quaisquer instruções que ela desse.

Fui levada para uma banheira de água salgada — diferente do normal, a água da casa era provida pelo mar, e era o que corria pelos canos, ótimo para elas, normalmente ruim para mim — e lá fiquei por um bom tempo. Meu corpo estava dolorido, nenhuma posição era realmente confortável.

Enquanto eu estava lá, a matriarca comandava o cenário. Sandara mantinha a agenda dele sob controle, sempre adicionava coisas a fazer. Parecia despreocupada. SunHye por outro lado parecia estar com os nervos à flor da pele.

Passaram horas antes que Ru Yi me examinasse e decidisse que era hora de ir. Fui amparada pela mãe dele, enquanto fazíamos a descida pelos degraus encavados no penhasco até a rebentação. Nenhuma de nós usava sapatos e a pedra era fria e lisa debaixo de meus pés, com muitos anos de pés subindo e descendo aquelas escadas.

Passamos por um caminho também encavado no penhasco, à beira da água. Eu via escamas iridescentes brilharem à luz quando as ondas lambiam os pés daquelas mulheres, e alívio quando lavavam os meus. Fui posta em uma formação da pedra que possibilitava que ficasse sentada ou na posição que quisesse, realmente, e ainda ter água salgada sobre a maior parte do corpo. A única que permaneceu perto de mim foi a matriarca.

Em algum momento, comecei a empurrar. Respirava fundo, e empurrava, com toda a força que me tinha restado. E às vezes parecia que não podia mais, que não conseguiria passar por aquilo, mas continuava. E grunhia, gritava, gemia, e continuava. Em algum momento decidi que pelas forças do céu e da terra aquele filho nasceria de mim e assim seria. Não durou pouco, pelo contrário. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma noção de tempo, a criatura que paria era eu e era alheia de mim. Horas se foram como segundos, e segundos como anos.  
Não havia mais sol no céu quando empurrei pela última vez. Naquele momento várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Sandara correu, pés rápidos na areia molhada. SunHye correu atrás, igualmente eficiente, ambas pretendendo parar a quinta figura na cena, que estava em total desespero. A figura tentou lutar contra elas, mas a despeito de toda sua aparente força física, não tinha força suficiente para superar ambas.

Ru Yi tomou a criança que havia acabado de nascer da água nos braços. Olhava para ela como um leão vê os filhotes de seu oponente vencido.

Eu sorri. Não sabia de nada. Era um bebê gordinho e rosado, com tufos de cabelo escuro na cabeça.

—É uma menina, você vê? — sorriu ela para além de mim.

Ouvi gritos. Ele implorava em uma língua que eu não falava, mas cujo som reconhecia como a língua materna da matriarca. Implorava e repetia sempre as mesmas palavras.  
Eu sorri sem entender. Talvez tenha balbuciado. Queria dizer que tínhamos uma filha. Que olhasse, que viesse dar boas-vindas a ela.

Ele continuou a implorar. Ela tirou das pregas da roupa uma tesoura de metal brilhante, e cortou o cordão umbilical que ainda ligava nós duas.  
Ele lutou contra seu confinamento. Com toda a força que tinha. E não foi suficiente.

Ela apenas segurava a criança. Não fez mais nada. E não fazia sentido.  
Não até o bebê se mexer, procurando algo que não tinha. Não até sua pele começar a ficar azulada, não até seu rosto ficar roxo e ela parar de se mexer totalmente.

Eu estava fraca demais para me mover dali assim que percebi. E não sabia o que faria se não estivesse. Não foi até longos minutos depois de ela parar totalmente que Ru Yi a deixou na água de novo. Apenas então a mãe e a irmã permitiram que ele se soltasse delas.

Ru Yi deixou a tesoura em cima da pedra.

—Dê ao mar o que é seu de direito e limpe sua bagunça.

Não o culpei por ir primeiro até o pequeno corpo e passar minutos, talvez horas tentando reanimá-lo debaixo da água de maneira frenética. Aquele bebê deveria ter sido desconectado de mim enquanto pudesse respirar água. Iria demorar dias fora do útero para respirar ar.  
Quando a aceitação se impôs sobre ele, eu o vi enterrar a cabeça nas mãos e soluçar. Não haviam lágrimas. Seu corpo não disporia delas nem para expiar o que sentia naquele momento. Punha nos soluços toda a força que teria posto em lágrimas. E enquanto eu estive fraca para me mover, ele soluçou, abraçado à nossa filha, que tinha morrido antes de viver.

Eu também a segurei, apertei firme, memorizei seus traços, e foi uma tristeza que veio de forma muito mais lenta para mim. Não processava. Era como se tudo fosse um pesadelo, mas não era.

Ele enterrou o corpo fundo no mar. Saiu por um longo tempo e fez o que era necessário.

Quando recolheu a tesoura, segurou-a firme, e por um momento eu vi passar por ele a vontade de desesistir e fazer aquilo que sua avó queria. Ele estava tão cansado. Mas guardou-a. Pediu que eu não saísse dali.

Fomos embora na mesma noite. Não sei como ele fez para conseguir que a balsa nos levasse àquela hora. Levou consigo a tesoura. Toda vez que parávamos para descansar acabávamos soluçando juntos.  
Demoraram vários dias já em casa para que pudéssemos realmente fazer alguma coisa que não fosse passar o dia inteiro deitados e agarrados um ao outro enquanto fazíamos valer a criança que tinha sido arrancada de nós.

Eu não queria ver aquela tesoura nunca mais. Ele nunca mais deixaria aquela tesoura sair do alcance dele.

Voltei a nadar. Ele perdeu o amor pela coisa.

Eu queria seguir em frente. Ele queria tudo pago com juros e correção monetária.

Nunca mais daríamos certo, não era? Tudo aquilo tinha puxado de dentro de nós o pior. E nosso pior nunca mais seria compatível.

Nos afastamos, e no fim, só nos víamos uma vez por ano, na frente de uma lápide onde se lia Quan Yin.

Eu me mudei para outro lado do oceano. Ainda faço a viagem de volta todo ano. A cada ano falava menos. Alguma coisa mudou em algum momento, e ele voltou a expressar o que sentia. Mais tarde, descobri que era o ano em que havia se casado, e o ano em que sua esposa também engravidara.

Talvez tivesse sorrido um pouco quando vi uma imagem da moça, uma Zale de olhos prateados e expressão inocente. Aquilo teria irritado a família dele e muito.

Talvez tivesse ficado feliz de saber que ele finalmente tinha seguido em frente, mesmo tão longe e alheio a mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A versão em PDF tem duas opções de capa :>
> 
> Capa 1 > http://www.mediafire.com/file/0u07hxt34s4kt4m/Amphitrite_v1.pdf/file
> 
> Capa 2 > http://www.mediafire.com/file/ab5sjmdb8hdns48/Amphitrite_v2.pdf/file


End file.
